


A Lie Among the Leaves

by GhostieWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 1000 Words Challenge, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostieWrites/pseuds/GhostieWrites
Summary: Two small-town lovers enjoy a chilly fall afternoon reminiscing about their childhood...because even the simplest of moments are worth remembering.





	A Lie Among the Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the 1000 Word Challenge on Danganronpa Amino - the prompt I was given was Small-Town Lovers, and after a few different attempts, this was the story I grew to love! As someone who enjoys writing lengthy pieces, it was certainly a challenge to keep this story below 1000 words. Enjoy! ~Ghostie

· · ─────── · · ─────── · ·

It was a beautiful fall afternoon – the sun painted the sky with red, yellow and pink as it set along the horizon. A breeze made leaves dance, twirling them through the streets of a small town.

One of the leaves caught an updraft, its vibrant hue lighting up like an ember when it passed in front of the sunset at just the right moment. The breeze carried it past parked cars and lampposts, before it landed in the pale, outstretched hand of a purple-haired male.

His face lit up when he caught the leaf, one arm holding his body steady, as he had stepped up on the rail of a wooden fence to reach it.

“Saihara-chan, look! I caught one!” he exclaimed, before wobbling a little on the rather dated fence. Just as he was about to lose his balance, a navy-haired male put a hand on the fence to steady it, his other hand reaching out to rest on the smaller boy’s waist.

Saihara wore a concerned expression for the moment it looked like he might fall, before letting out a sigh of relief and smiling, “You did. Great job, Ouma-kun. Please be careful, though.”

The other boy looked down at him with a grin before hopping down from the precarious fence. He lifted the leaf in front of his face, examining it. It seemed to be in pristine condition – yellow veins contrasting against the deep red color of the leaf itself.

“It’s perfect!” Ouma exclaimed, holding onto it as he looked back at Shuichi. “Remember when we used to have competitions on who could collect the most leaves?"

Saihara nodded, “Yes, you assigned points based on color and imperfections…though those classifications seemed to change based on what you were able to find.” He gave a small chuckle.

Kokichi held up his pointer finger, “Change was necessary, Saihara-chan~! That’s what kept the game interesting!”

“I think you just wanted to win,” He replied simply, though his smile didn’t fade. Instead, he turned to look around at the places they had played in the past. “You always made sure we had something to do.”

“Someone had to! You’re a pretty boring person on your own, Saihara-chan,” Ouma confessed. He then wrapped his arms around the other, keeping the leaf in hand, “I still love you, though~!”

A faint blush came to Shuichi’s cheeks as he looked down at the smaller boy, whose eyes were sparkling as he gazed up into his own golden-gray hues. He then returned the hug gently, “I love you too, Ouma-kun.”

Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Ouma were the definition of small-town lovers.

Neighbors all their lives, they had spent many days playing together and attending the same classes. As years passed and they grew closer, it wasn’t long before they developed feelings for each other. If it hadn’t been for Ouma, the two may have never confessed those feelings.

Shuichi was incredibly grateful he did.

Kokichi soon broke free from the hug, poking Shuichi’s nose before running off down the path they had been walking along without a word.

Shuichi couldn’t even say he was surprised by this sudden action – after all, he had dealt with Kokichi’s whims since they were in diapers. He knew that this meant the boy wanted him to follow. And so, wrapping his jacket more around himself, Shuichi jogged after him.

The chilly autumn air felt nice against his cheeks, cooling them down from the blush that had gathered there at Kokichi’s words. No matter how long they had been dating, his sudden acts of affection always managed to fluster him.

He could see the smaller male take a turn up ahead, immediately knowing where he was headed.

A place that would always remain special in their hearts.

When Shuichi finally caught up to the other, he saw the boy sitting on a swing, slowly moving back and forth.

Shuichi walked the rest of the way over, before taking a seat on the swing to his left. “We haven’t visited here in a while,” he said, hands grabbing hold of the cold metal links.

“I know, we’re boring old adults now,” Kokichi said, scrunching up his face as his shoes drew lines in the sand below him.

Shuichi looked a bit surprised for a minute, “We’re teenagers, Ouma-kun,” he corrected him. “Not adults.”

Kokichi let out an exasperated sigh, bending back so his weight was only supported by the swing as he lifted his legs up, “Basically adults. We’re almost done with high school~!”

Shuichi seemed more at ease with that response. “And then we’ll be off to college,” he responded, looking off into the distance as a squirrel dashed up a tree.

“I’m going to major in world domination~!” Ouma exclaimed, “What about you, Saihara-chan?”

Shuichi smiled faintly, “Law enforcement.”

“We’ll be arch enemies, then…!” Kokichi replied, the swing creaking as he swung his legs higher.

“Someone has to keep you in line, and I’d rather it be me,” Shuichi answered, watching him carefully.

Kokichi turned his head to meet his eyes, before dropping his feet to skid to a stop. “I’d rather it be you, too, hehe. I know just what to say to get out of trouble~!”

It was true, he did – if he were dealing with Shuichi.

“Hey, Ouma-kun?” He suddenly asked.

“Yeah, Saihara-chan?” He replied, once again examining the leaf he had caught.

“...Never give up on that dream. I believe in you,” he said, a melancholic smile on his face.

Kokichi turned to look at him, wearing his usual loveable grin, “Awww~!” He then got up, standing in front of Shuichi. His smile became replaced with a serious expression, holding out the red leaf.

“I be-leaf in you too, Saihara-chan.”

Kokichi promptly laughed at the obnoxious pun he had made, before placing the leaf into Saihara’s hands.

Shuichi smiled faintly, gazing down at the gift. However, when he lifted his head...

Ouma was gone.

_And he still hadn’t found his killer._

· · ─────── · · ─────── · ·

**Author's Note:**

> You didn't really think I wrote a wholesome, fluffy story, did you?
> 
> There is so much more I could explain with this plot, however I rather love the ambiguity of it and how the story itself can be taken different ways at the end. I added in hints along the way...can you figure out the lie and the true scenario...? I would love to hear your thoughts on the twist!
> 
> Thank you for reading! ~Ghostie


End file.
